


contentment

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, M/M, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: small drabble about soft moments in the midst of touring





	contentment

**Author's Note:**

> discord is down so I figured I’d stop moping and finish a super short piece I started working on a while back.

Days off of tour were rare, but greatly appreciated. Half the crew rose early on this day and headed to see the sights that the city had to offer, leaving few behind to relish in the rare opportunity to sleep in, not being interrupted by the demands of sound and lighting checks or press to attend to.

Link passed through much of the day in a haze, switching between sleeping, eating, and lazily scrolling through his phone as he lay in their shared bed, Rhett tossing around next to him before finally settling down in a position he deemed comfortable for only a minute before tossing again. Link would've been annoyed had he not been used to it after many nights in close spaces with Rhett.

Link prepped a small dinner in the small kitchenette the hotel afforded, eating in silence as he texted various members of the crew to catch up on their day, content with the fact that they wouldn't be back until late, still caught up in experiencing tourist traps and the hectic nightlife of the city. 

The silence was cut by rustling sounds and the soft whirring coming from the other side of the room. Link poked his head up to discover Rhett fumbling with the disc player attached to the TV, popping in one of the many DVDs he'd lugged on their journey. Rhett felt Link's eyes on him, smiling briefly before motioning for Link to join him on the king bed that encompassed most of the room. 

Link nodded, relaxing himself next to Rhett. letting out a staggered, nervous breath as the lights were shut off and the movie started.

Rhett was sucked into the action on the screen, giving Link a chance to gaze at his friend without notice. He took in Rhett's whole form, scanning over his sharp edges that flowed into smooth curves and back. The white light of the TV screen gave Rhett a soft glow, making him look almost unreal. He sighed, his stomach fluttering at the view, his mind reeling as he began to wonder how the fates aligned to allow him this moment. If he believed in luck, this would be the reason why. 

Link moved his hand, tracing down Rhett's arm to intertwine their fingers, averting his glance down as Rhett's turned to him, eyes crinkling as he smirked. Both turned back to the screen, hearts full, blood pumping slowly as they were completely at ease. 

Hectic as their lives were, the soft moments made it manageable.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @youdidinthedark
> 
> check out my wip the missing link if you find my writing is something you enjoy ;)


End file.
